Cerebus vs Miaka! The great eating contest!
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Lune and Yue get tired of Cerebus' complaining about being hungry, so they open the Universe of the Four Gods and let Cerebus have an eating contest with Miaka! Pointless fluff, really, but it's funny!


Hai, I know, Shadow usually doesn't write Fushigi Yuugi Fanfiction, but I was inspired! What would happen if Cerebus challenged Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi to an eating contest?  
  


Authoress Notes: Don't own CCS or Fushigi Yuugi. I own Lune and moon cards, you thieves! Quit stealing him!

Note: This takes place during the first part of the Double Moon Trilogy, also by me. Lune is about 9-10 years old.

Rating: G. 

Cerebus was hungry. He was VERY hungry. In fact, he was hungry enough to eat a mountain of pudding, which he didn't happen to have.

"Clow-sama! I WANT FOOD!" Cerebus shouted. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole mountain of pudding! Feed me!"

Yue, who had overheard this outburst, sighed. "Cerebus is such a glutton."

"I agree." Lune said.

"EXCUSE ME!" Cerebus shouted, jumping into the room and pouncing on Yue. "Care to repeat that comment?"

Lune didn't like the scene, so he blasted Cerebus with water.

"Kyaa! I'm all wet now!" Cerebus growled. Just then, Clow entered.

"Did you say something, Cerebus?" Clow asked placidly.

"Hai! I want food! I'm starving!" Cerebus complained.

"Only Suzaku no Miko would be able to out-eat Cerebus." Yue sighed.

"Hai, Yue-san." Lune said, holding up a book. It was titled- The Universe of the Four Gods.

"Nobody can out-eat me! I am starving!" Cerebus cried, sobbing.

"Let's test that theory." Lune said. He looked at Clow, wondering if this was okay.

"It's Okay." Clow said.

"Arigatou, Clow-sama." Lune said as he opened the book. Instantly, a red light appeared around the group and they landed in the book.

Meanwhile…

"Tamahome, I'm starving! Can't we stop and get some food?" Miaka wailed.

"We need to reach an inn first, no da." Chichiri said, patiently.

"Miaka, quit whining! You have been complaining constantly! Your whining is causing my hair to curl! It is ruining my beauty!" Hotohori said.

Tasuki debated whether it was okay to "Lekka Shinen" the Miko. Probably not…

Suddenly, they saw a huge winged lion land in front of them.

"Lekka Shinen!" Tasuki shouted instinctively, as a wave of flame shot out of the Tessen. He was taken aback when the lion matched it with a burst of flame from its mouth.

"I am not trying to hurt you." Cerebus said. 

"Kyaa!" Two voices shouted in unison. The group gaped as two winged figures landed on the ground in a heap.

"Lune! Get off me! You're heavy!" Yue cried.

"Yue-san!" Lune said, looking at his guardian with puppy dog eyes. 

Yue covered his eyes.

Lune whimpered.

Yue sighed and picked him up.

The group watched these proceedings with curiosity.

"Can we get started now?" Cerebus asked.

"What?" Miaka asked.

"You know, the eating contest!" Cerebus said.

"Eh?" Miaka asked. "An eating contest? Food…."

Tamahome jumped in front of Miaka to protect her.

Lune glared. "We're not trying to hurt your Miko. It's just that chubby Cerebus here wanted to have an eating contest with her."

"I AM NOT CHUBBY!" Cerebus cried. "I am lean and handsome!"

Several people sweatdropped.

"But if there's an eating contest, where's the food?" Nuriko asked.

Lune pulled a card out of his pocket. "Sweet card! Turn these rocks into sugar!"

The Fushigi Yuugi group stared in awe as the rocks turned into candies.

"If I had that, I could sell rocks-turned-sugar and get money!" Tamahome said. "Give it to me!"

"Jump!" Lune shrieked, getting out of the way.

Lune hid behind Yue. Yue sighed. "Can we start this contest now?"

"Wait! I have to find out the chemical composition of this!"  Chiriko said eagerly as he bent over the rocks with a magnifying glass and a chemistry kit.

"Food!" Miaka shouted as she flew at the rocks and started stuffing chunks into her mouth. "This is _so_ good!"

Cerebus noticed that Miaka was already eating, so he helped himself.

The rest of the people stared in awe at the gastronomic capacity of the two.

A few minutes later…

"It's all gone." Cerebus sobbed.

"I'm still hungry." Miaka moaned.

"Lune! You must create a card to solve this dilemma!" Yue commanded.

"Hai, Yue-san." Lune said. "Key that hides the power of the moon, Reveal your true form before me! Your master Lune commands you, Release!" Lune grabbed his staff and pointed it at the two people. "I call upon the power of the moon! Create a new form and grant thy power unto my key! I commandeth thee, come into being, Moon Card!" 

As the group watched in wonder, the moon shot down a beam of blue light into Lune's staff. It twisted until it assumed a card form. As Lune reached up, a card fluttered into his hand. On it was a picture of a chubby woman surrounded by piles of produce.

"Food card! Create enough food to keep these two occupied!" The two were covered in layers of fruit and vegetables.

"But I don't like raw vegetables." Cerebus whined. Even Miaka looked unhappy.

"Firey!" Lune cried, exasperated. Firey cooked everything before resuming card form. Unfortunately, using all the energy caused Lune to faint.

All the food disappeared.

Cerebus started to cry loudly.

Miaka joined in.

The water revived Lune, who was very annoyed.

"I'm all wet." He cried. Yue handed Lune his scarf to use as a towel.

All the food reappeared.

"Yay!" Cerebus and Miaka cried, and started to eat again.

An hour later…

The two groups stared at the fallen Sun Guardian and Miko.

"Maybe they shouldn't have eaten that much, no da." Chichiri said.

"Cerebus is such a glutton." Lune said.

"Can we go home now?" Yue asked.

"Hai, Yue-san." Lune said. He picked up his staff. "Teleport!"

The group continued on their way with their unconscious Miko.

Yue and Lune returned home with a fainted Cerebus.

"So who won?" Clow asked.

"They both fainted from overeating, Clow-san." Lune said.

Clow smiled. "So, was it fun?"

"NO!" Shouted both moon guardians.

The end.

Authoress' notes: There! It's finished! Now for the moon card explanation…

Moon Cards

Teleport- this card teleports you places but requires concentration so you can't use this card along with another card at the same time. Food- this card shows a chubby lady in a green pantsuit. She is surrounded by piles of fruits and vegetables. 


End file.
